


I See Nobody but You

by harryisaprettyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013 harry and 2015 harry as twins, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing?, Desperation, Edward gets a bit jelly on some scenes, Fingering, Football Player Louis, Friends With Benefits, Harry in Panties, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Threesome, Top Louis, Twincest, admires harry bum and thigh alot, face riding, sweaty louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisaprettyprincess/pseuds/harryisaprettyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ache , A need maybe even a want . louis tomlinson pro footballer bumps into the most gorgeous twins ever . After that he watch them closely wanted to know more about these green eyes, pink lip,pretty face boys . soon he found things out and many more things happened .</p><p> </p><p>  or a chapter fic in which edward and harry are college twins living life as much as they can until they meet louis and things change everything .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this would be so cute so enjoy .

 

 

    "Hazza get up sleepy head,"Edward groaned ,shaking harry for the 5th time. 

       

        "5 more minutes please",Harry begged shifting on the other side of the  bed. 

   

      Edward smiled and jumped on the bed , grabbing Harry waist tickling his stomach. Harry started giggling kicking away from his older brother (by 5 seconds) touch. "Okay, okay i'm up", Harry giggled out. Edward smiled cheeky and look at harry with his face scrunched up. 

 

   "What something on my face?"Harry asked .

 

    Edward shook his head and move closer , grabbing harry chin and looked him in the eyes. "Didn't get my morning kiss,"Edward said before leaning in kissing harry tenderly. Harry sighed in content and kissed back wrapping his arms around his brother . Edward pulled back and held his nose. Harry covered his mouth and nodded knowing Edward was talking about his morning breath. Harry moved from his brother grip and walk to the bathroom , Brushing his teeth with his pink flower toothbrush that Edward teased him about . When he walked back into the room Edward was slipping on some black jeans and a white button up shirt , swooping his quiff up.  Harry watched fond for a while then grabbed his floral styled button up , timbers and blue jeans , slowly brushing his long hair into a delicate bun. 

            "Lets go or we'll be late to get coffee and class,"Harry yelled by the front door , rolling his eyes at his brother who was trying to fix his quiff. 

   "You look fine now come on,"Harry said. Edward finally grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Harry made sure to lock their dorm room because of robberies happening around the campus. They walked down the halls , watching people hustle out the door hurrying to get to they classroom. "We was just like that,"Edward laughed and poked harry cheek. Harry nodded having a flashback . He always rushed on his first year here and one day he bumped someone and before they could yell Edward stood in front of harry glaring at the person , the person scoffed and walked away mumbling. 

 

   That what Harry loved about Edward . He always knew just what Harry needed whenever. Even as kids when one of Edward friends laughed at harry for wearing a bow . Edward told his friends to leave and comforted Harry as he cried. 

 

   It was always a connecting they couldn't understand between them and when they finally admitted that there relationship was not just brothers it wasn't a surprise to them.

 

    Harry looked over at his brother and smiled , moving closer to him , linking his hands with him. Edward look over and smiled the exact same way knowing just what Harry was thinking. They walked like that until they turn the corner by the coffee shop. 

 

  "Look a kitty,"Harry cooed pointing at a ginger cat crossing the street. 

 

     Edward looked over and smiled . "We gonna get a cat when we get all our bills payed and earn extra money at work maybe even work extra hours,"Edward said. Harry nodded happily. "Your the best brother ever,"Harry said leaning in. Edward eyes flickered down to his brother lips leaning in also. Just then they bumped into someone wasting coffee all over harry thigh and Edward chest. Edward looked up ready to cuss whoever this person was but he got cut off. 

 

   "Wow, I'm so so sorry . Didn't see you lads .My mind is a bit blurry i have a game today and i'm so excited,"Louis said finally looking at the pair. Louis almost had to do a double take . Twins? Louis thought. He nodded to himself staring in awe. One was so pretty with thick thighs and the cutest bun he ever seen. Then the other had a quiff looking similar but with a thigh gap but with the same pink lips and green eyes. In all his years he never seen anything so gorgeous . He probably would have bow down to them right now but he had cameras on him all the time . I mean he is the best footballer in england ,not even exaggerating . Louis smirked bashfully cheeks turning a bit red for staring . "Erm , may i order you two a drink for a apology"?

 

Both boys nodded , eyes flickering at how valuable his clothes looked. They looked at each other one more time before walking with the short lad into the shop.  Harry walked in front of the stranger . Louis eyes flickered down to see how round harry bum was and nodded. Yep , just as he predicted it was rounded so perfectly with a nice curve . He felt the urge to just grab it and feel the soft skin on his hand. Louis shook his head , what was he doing these boys look 5 or more years younger then him , they were a bit inches taller but he always .. "okay i really need to stop" Louis thought. After getting his mind sorted Louis heard the bun twin say "Can I get one cappuccino and one espresso , this lovely man will be paying today," Harry said looking over at Louis and quickly moving his eye to the floor. Louis payed the cashier and looked back at the two. 

 

 

  Edward stood behind them jealousy stirring in his mind . He seen the way Louis looked **his** brother up and down  **.** Edward shook it off and moved toward Harry wrapping a arm around him. "Thank you hazza and thank you sir for paying, i would say we would pay you back but that would be impossible,"Edward said chuckling. 

 

  "No problem at all mate," Louis said. Edward listened closely that wasn't a accent he heard around here , Doncaster?

  "Are you from Doncaster? 

 

Louis nodded and smiled . "O where are my manners? My name is Louis"

 

 "I'm Harry and this is my brother Edward,"Harry said looking at Edward fondly.

 

Louis nodded and shook harry and Edward hands. 

 

   "Wait, Louis as in Louis Tomlinson,"Harry perked up.

 

  Louis nodded "yep that's me". "Wow our dad loved the rovers , i really wasn't a Rovers fan but he said that when you came you made the Rovers the best football team in the world , a bit exaggerated innit,"Harry said tilting his head adorably.

 

   "Nope not at all your dad was a wise man , If you don't believe my skills come to my game tonight both of you at 7 pm on Eleanor street" Louis said bashfully.

 

      "We might take that offer,"Harry said flirting playfully feeling his brother hand holding him tighter and breathing on his neck.

 

  Harry looked up giving Edward a reassuring look. Edward look at his brother and nodded. Louis watch as the two brother became rather close looking at each other like they were in they own little bubble.

 

  "Harry and Edward styles" . Both boys looked up and turn to the lady grabbing the coffee. 

 

   Louis clapped his hand together and said "Well , nice meeting you two and i was very serious about the game tonight i would enjoy seeing you two tonight." Louis nodded and turned around signing a couple of shirt before leaving not before he took one glance at the twins again. 

 

 

    Harry and Edward sat sipping on the coffee. "He seemed nice,"Harry said. Edward nodded and started licking a bruise into harry neck ignoring the dirty stares. Harry breath in patting Edward thigh signaling him to stop not enjoying the looks. Edward looked up "Yeah he seems like a nice lad very nice . Are we really going to that match?"Edward asked.  Harry shrugged.

 

    "Yeah i kinda wanted to,"Harry admitted. 

 

          "Someone has a crush awe that's cute hazzabear,"Edward teased. Harry blushed and hide his face on the crook of Edward neck. Edward smiled kissing up harry temple. 

 

   "Gonna tell dad you have a mega crush on his favorite player,"Edward joked. Harry push Edward playfully pouting. 

 

  "Aye don't pout baby brother,'Edward said , looking around before kissing his brother pout.

 

    "I'm not a baby you like 5 seconds older then me,"Harry said rolling his eyes.

 

   Edward checked his watched "guessing we not going to any of our classes today". Harry shook his head and layed his head on Edward shoulder.  Edward look at Harry knowing he was still a bit tired even from the coffee he always was a bit weird . Coffee was suppose to wake you up not make you sleepy . 

 

    "Wanna go back to the dorm room?",Edward asked. Harry nodded and got up .

 

           They walked to there dorm hand to hand like always. Edward unlocked the door and walked in locking it shut. Harry pulled Edward onto the couch kissing his face. Edward smiled and kissed his brother lips , holding him closer. Edward continued sucking the love mark into harry neck. Harry whined a little and exposed his neck more. Harry layed his head on his brother chest. Edward gripped his brother bum feeling that his whole huge hands couldn't hold it all. 

 

  They both relaxed listening to their breathing. Harry eyes finally closed and Edward whispered "Lets have a nap now so we will be energize to watch your man crush kick balls around. Harry flushed at that and hide his face more , kicking his brother. Edward only laughed and close his eyes drifting to sleep.


	2. give me what i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis game ;)

 

Edward was the first to wake up. He turned over watching his gorgeous brother lightly snoring. Edward trailed his hands down Harry chest , putting his cold hand inside Harry shirt tweaking one of his nipples. After he got no reaction he trailed his hand lower. Slowly playing with the waistband of Harry boxers. He finally put his hand in Harry boxers feeling the warmed . 

 

     Without wasting time he wrapped his long fingers around Harry dick , teasing the head. Harry shivered but was still asleep so Edward slowly moved his fingers up and down. He heard a intake of breath and stopped. 

 

    "D-d-dont stop,"Harry said pullng Edward hand back. 

 

    Edward smirked and moved his hand quicker. 

   "You love when I touch you like this even though you know its wrong make such pretty noises. Wouldnt want anyone knowing across the dorm that your brother make you feels so good",Edward whispered in harry ear sinfully. 

 

     Harry shuddered and closed his eyes . He loved when he talked dirty . He was so so close. 

"E-eddie",Harry warned. 

 

    Edward nodded and moved his hand faster. Harry let out a long whine and cummed into edward hand. Edward pulled his hand out and licked it . Tasting his brother sweet cum . 

 

     Edward looked over at the clock and said "i'm gonna take a bath don't wanna be late to your crush game".

    Harry pushed Edward and got up slipping out of his stained boxers. 

 

     "Can i get in the shower with you?" 

 

 "How can i say no to that pretty arse,"Edward said laughing.

 

    Harry rolled his eyes smugged and walk into the bathroom ignoring his brother stare. 

 

    He silently turned the water on waiting for his brother. Edward walked in and nodded signaling he can get in. They both got in the shower and washed themselves. 

 

    Edward still had a hard on and harry noticed. 

 

      "I can fix that,"Harry said , while getting on his knees. 

 

    Harry looked up at Edward and trail his fingers over his waist watching as goosebumps appeared. He held his brother firm dick in his hand ,licking his pink juicy lips. Harry looked up one more time before licking at the head teasing. Edward gasped and shifted staring down out how good harry looked on his knees for him . 

Harry took edward im his mouth . He bobbed his head over Edward warm cock loving how it stretched his pretty lips.

    "God , Harry you look so fucking good taking me all the way in,"Edward complimented. 

 

    Harry moaned in response ,moving his head back and forth. Edward grabbed Harry hair pulling him farther in . Harry gagged and look up with red eyes. Edward moaned loud and cummed without any warning. Harry was shocked but swallowed it. He got back up and kissed Edward passionately. 

 

"I love you eddiepooh,"Harry said voice a bit rough. 

 

"I love you too hazziebear,"Edward said back, "now lets get ourself cleaned"

 

Harry nodded and they continued cleaning themselves . 

 

    After taking a shower harry put on some very tight black jeans with a old jersey his dad gave him with the Rovers name on it. Edward did the same and they brush their teeth in silents.

 

    As Edward fixed his hair back Harry comb his long curls,pushing them behind his ears. After a while of staring in the mirror and edward teasing him about trying to look good for louis. Which was very true Harry was trying to look good . I mean who wouldn't wanna dress they best for a handsome man with the best calves Harry has ever seen.

 

    Harry grabbed the keys and walked out locking it behind them. They speed walked to the car knowing they were already late. They both got in and Harry turned his GPA on to find the location . Even after all this time he still couldn't remember any of these streets. 

 

    They turned into the entrance and parked hearing cheers from the distamce. Harry took one glance at himself before walking with Edward close by. They decided on the front row as they payed and Edward complained about that could have been used for the rent money. Harry only sighed and sat down. 

 

    Harry scanned his eyes looking for Louis. He finally seen him in tight white shorts and a stripped red and white shirt. Harry stared , he probably was drooling too. As louis ran he swear he saw louis dick moving up and down in those tight white shorts.

As louis kicked a ball into the goal Harry got up and cheered. 

Louis looked over at the two and smiled. They came He thought. Louis waved and continued playing. 

 

When the game was finish and louis team won . Harry felt anxious because he couldn't wait to tell louis how good he did

Edward look as louis walked off the field smiling with his eyes crinkled. He felt happy for the lad. He tried to impress them and succeeded . Louis wasn't a bad player at all. 

 

Him and Harry stood there watching people leave . Louis finally came out. He was smiling so wide Edward thought Louis mouth was gonna split in half. 

"Great job, you did so good,"Harry said smilimg wide. 

 

"You was right,"harry said.

"I knew y'all wouldn't have been disappointed,"Louis said. 

"We weren't, you have great skills buddy,"Edward spoke up. 

 

Louis face turned pinkish at the compliment and noticed the sound of harry voice.

Harry and louis looked ay eachother and Harry blushed. 

"Would y'all like to come over to my house i have the best wine,"Louis asked. 

"You not gonna try to kipnap us or something,"Edward said crossing his arms. 

"Haha no I would never kipnap anyone im not a creepy old man,"Louis said offended.

Edward nodded and took harry hand walking to the car. They followed louis car .

They pulled up into a HUGE house. They both looked with wide eyes . "Wow" . They got out and watched louis stand by the front door. 

"This is my lovely home,"louis said. 

They both was so amazed they couldn't speak words. Louis giggled at the two reaction. He opened the door and let the pair walk in. 

Glass door , clean sparkling floor, gold plate. Harry felt unwanted here looking at his old clothes. Louis instructed them to go into the living room and get comfortable as he grabbed the wine . They sat and looked at each other thinking the same thing. Louis came back with a expensive glass and wine bottles. 

 

Louis poured the wine into the cup and sat down. 

"You have a amazing house i would trade anything to be in your shoes,"Edward admitted. 

"Thank you im so flattered, but this life isn't easy darling,"louis said.

They sipped the wine not knowing words to say . Harry felt a little tingly from the wine so he layed his head on edward shoulder. Louis looked over and scooted closer. 

 

Louis played in harry hair as harry closed his eyes. Harry let out a breathy moan and looked over , blinking slowly and louis looked aswell. They both stared until they both leaned in and touched his lips .

Edward opened his eyes to see his brother kissing louis. He cleared his throat and started kissing Louis neck. Harry pulled back and louis turned his head kissing edward the same way 

. Harry trailed his fingers over louis beard.

They both pulled back eyes wide. Edward didn't now what to do . He got up wobbly. 

"Its getting late we need to head home."Edward said. 

"Gosh im sorry the wine had a affect and y'all looked so good,"louis apologized. 

 

"I-it's fine,"harry stuttered cheeks flushed and pink. 

"Wait wait before you leave here's my number i really wanna see you two again,"Louis said embarrassed at how desperate he sounded. He could get anyone he wanted but he was begging two boys to call him.

Harry took the number and nodded . 

"Thank you,"Harry said before walking out the door. 

 

Louis sat there and pulled his hair back. 

"That felt so right,"louis said sighing. 

He closed his eyes feeling the affects . He sighed tiredly and layed back. 

He drifted to sleep with the thoughts of two gorgeous boys touching him all over with pink bright lips.


	3. ..

okay so im thinking about doing a one shot because chapter fics just take so long and it gets boring . i might delete this and just make a huge one shot of this like the same characters and stuff . i dont want it very very long but if my mind wants more ill just type it . follow my page if you like this so that you can be notified when the one shot is up . try my best to make it amazing so stick around to see

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read . Please kudoif you want more :) - B sorry about any errors aswell


End file.
